


What he can’t do.

by Karieauthoress (ksrandomme), ksrandomme



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-29
Updated: 2009-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/Karieauthoress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/ksrandomme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are just some things Tony can't do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What he can’t do.

  
There are so many things he can’t do these days. He can’t eat when he wants to. He can’t flick paper clips at her. He can’t toss pencils at the ceiling tiles without her harping at him. He can’t crack dirty jokes to McGee without her constant glaring at him. And obviously, according to the yelling she was about to do at him now, no flirting with waitresses in an undercover operation.

  
“You are supposed to be watching me.”

  
“I was watching you.”

  
“It certainly didn’t look like it. Any one of those guys could have been our killer and you would have been distracted by all the blondes and red heads in the room with the legs that go on forever.”

  
“Kate I was watching you, no one would have been able to get you out of there without me seeing it.”

  
“And then what? _‘Here darling, call me after you get off, I have to go find my partner.’_ Is that what it would have been like Tony?”

  
“What are you so mad about? I was _right_ there and no one laid a hand on you all night…” Tony stopped and stared at Kate a moment. Well that was mostly true. She hadn’t been touched but one guy did offer her a ride home which she debated on accepting, finally agreeing to it in order to get more information about him.

  
“Tony, I was in his car! He could have been our suspect and I could have been gone!” She turned her back on him and walked towards the wall, anger evident in her stiff posture. And really, she had every right. Her job was to chat up the guys in the bar, serving them drinks and acting the friendly hostess. His job had been to keep an eye on her, that’s all.

  
“I know that Kate, but Gibbs wanted us to lure this guy out and that’s what we did. Now we have someone to keep an eye on where we had no clue before. What are you so uptight about; you could have handled that guy with one hand.”

  
“Just one of the guys, eh DiNozzo?” She turned back to him, leaning against the wall and sticking her chin up to glare at him. “I can handle anything that’s given to me because I’m tough and dangerous. I’m some kind of Supergirl or something, right?”

  
“I would have said Wonder Woman. You have more of the Linda Carter act about you.” Tony grinned as he ducked his head. She had always been his favorite super heroine during his childhood and Kate did remind him of her all the time, especially with her dark brunette hair and deep soulful eyes.

  
“Damnit DiNozzo. Be serious here. You were being irresponsible, especially with Ms _I’d love to show you what I can do with a cherry stem._ ”

  
Tony smiled warmly at the memory of Darlene. “Yeah, I would have loved to check that out closer.”

  
“Ugh!” Kate turned to stalk out of the room, grabbing up her purse on the way. Tony snapped out of his memory to see her angry and hurt look and reached out to snag her arm before she got away.

  
“Kate, tell me what’s wrong.” He held her tightly, not allowing her to get out the door. She struggled to get loose, only to be dragged back around to face her partner. “You aren’t going anywhere until you tell me what this is all about and don’t say it was my childish behavior. You’re hiding something.”

  
“Maybe I’m just tired of you getting distracted by anything on two legs with breasts and a pulse.”

  
“And maybe it’s something else, like the fact that you’re just jealous.” The minute he said it, he knew he had to be wrong. Kate wouldn’t be jealous, not of the women he dated and flirted with. She was much more sophisticated and refined. She had more going for her then those women did. But from the look on her face, perhaps he had hit the proverbial nail on the head. She tipped her eyes to stare at the floor, biting her lip while doing so.

  
“It’s not that at all,” she tried to say. The words sounded hollow to his ears, they were being said by rote. It was what she felt he expected to hear. “I just was scared out there. I thought my partner had abandoned me for some cheap blonde.”

“You should know I would never do that. I always have your back, just like you always have mine. You’re my partner.” He let her go and she stepped back from him. She still wouldn’t meet his eyes.

  
“Yeah, I’m your partner… And I guess that is all I’ll ever be, right?”

  
Where had that come from? Tony stood still, and then ran a hand through his hair, trying to find something to say. What did she want him to say? She’s sexy and smart and funny and God, he would love to have more with her. But he couldn’t and that’s what was killing him. “That’s all that there ever could be, Kate, you know that. No matter…”

  
“No matter… what? Is that why you look at every other woman but never at me? Is it cause I’m not pretty enough or sexy enough? Am I boring and dull?” She noticed the look in his eyes and misinterpreted it as agreement. “I’m boring? Great, that is so not what I needed to hear. I should have expected it though; I can’t twist a cherry stem into a knot using just my tongue.”

  
She turned away abruptly, headed for the door and an exit from the room, but Tony was just a hair quicker, reaching out to slam the door shut before she could twist the handle, flipping her around with his other hand and pressing her against the door, his lips on hers in a crushing kiss. His tongue searched lightly against her tightly pressed lips, seeking entrance to her sweet mouth. She pushed against him, attempting to break his embrace of her, but he was stronger and he wasn’t holding anything back now. Finally, she surrendered to him, opening her lips to his questing and succumbing to his sweet taste as his tongue darted in quickly, raking across her teeth and sweeping the roof of her mouth.

  
His hands slid down of their own accord, brushing against her skin where the too tight tee and Daisy Dukes she had worn during their undercover operation wouldn’t cover. She gasped at the warmth of his hands as his fingers lifted the edge of her shirt to brush across the sensitive flesh of her stomach. Her hands finally gave up and she began to unbutton his shirt, seeking the warmth of his chest where it was hidden by cotton. When she had a few buttons undone, she reached in and lifted his white tee shirt to stroke the muscles of his stomach and up to his chest, the hairs tickling her palms. His lips and tongue were finished with her mouth and began a slow and torturous exploration of her jaw line, slowly kissing and nipping here and there. He slowly traveled down to the base of her throat, nuzzling her chin with his nose.

  
She was lost for a moment, unsure of how far to let this go on. He had certainly made a point, if she could just remember what she had been so mad about. Her eyes slowly came open again, she didn’t remember ever shutting them, and he lifted his head to stare into her eyes; his own a deep jade green, filled with desire. Suddenly, those same eyes snapped closed as he pulled away from her, hands slipping from under cloth and releasing the warmth that had felt so good moments before. She wanted to cry out, to reach for him and drag him back to her, but instead she held herself away, keeping her emotions in check as much as she could.

  
“You want to know why I flirt with every other woman but you Kate?”

  
She nodded. He drew in a deep shuddering breath before trying to answer her. “I do that because I can’t have what I really want. I have to distract myself from you. Until Gibbs lets me, I can’t act on my impulses. You can see the results of that if I did.”

  
She waited for a moment to see if he would say anything else. When he didn’t, she finished adjusting her clothes and left the room. Tony stood staring at the two way mirror, knowing that he was being watched and not caring. Let Gibbs sit there and watch as Tony struggled with his feelings. He was tired of playing the games that his boss was leaving him with, turning cartwheels to keep from being fired.

  
Tony reached out and snagged his coat from a chair, tugging it on and zipping it up quickly. For a moment, he stood alone in the room, staring at his nails and wondering if he could leave now. Or would he run into her in the halls and have to hear her apologize for not understanding what he had been going through. Finally, he decided to chance it because he wanted to go home and get some rest.

  
In the observation room, Gibbs sat in the near dark and debated what to do about his two best agents. Because it was for sure now, things would never be the same.  



End file.
